FNAF 2: Never Kidnap a Puppet
by The Trovatore
Summary: When the new night guard kidnaps the Marionette for his own sinister purposes, the animatronics must find and rescue her before it's too late.


**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of its characters! They all belong to Scott Cawthon!**

 _In this fanfic, the Marionette is a female. She is the mother of a child murdered by Vincent aka Purple Guy. Her son is the child that possesses Golden Freddy, but she treats all the possess animatronics like her own children. They all call her "Mom" too. And the manager is fully aware of the possessed animatronics, and he treats them like his children too. The animatronics call him "Dad"._

 _PS. I did not steal this fanfic from Bonnica4ever on . I am Bonnica4ever._

* * *

"Congratulations, Vincent! You're hired! You start tonight."

The Manager's voice woke up the Marionette and she peeked out of the music box. She could see a man shaking hands with the Manager a few feet away from her. Something about the man really bothered her, but with the music box still playing she was too sleepy to put her finger on it. Shrugging, she shut the lid and went back to sleep.

Vincent heard a sharp snap behind him and turned. But all he saw was the music box. "Mr. Fazbear?" he said. "What's in that music box?"

"Oh, that's the Marionette Puppet," said the Manager. "Some say she was once a human being, a mother who turned into a puppet after her son and several other children were found murdered. People believe that she gave the children new life as animatronics, and takes care of them even today. She even helped rebuild the older animatronics! I think the rumors are true, because she always refers to the animatronics as her children."

Mr. Fazbear didn't notice the hungry look on Vincent's face. But he _did_ notice that he didn't take his eyes off the music box as he left the Pizzeria.

 _Though I can't really blame him,_ Mr. Fazbear thought to himself. _That Puppet is as amazing as she is mysterious._ Smiling, he went into his office.

 ***TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY BALLOON BOY STEALING YOUR BATTERIES***

What neither the Marionette nor Mr. Fazbear realized was that Vincent was the person who murdered the Marionette's son and all the other children. But the animatronics recognized him immediately. The moment 12:00 came they rushed for the office-only to find that nobody was there.

"Where is he?!" cried Freddy. Toy Bonnie said, "He's gotta be around here somewhere!"

"Hi!" said Balloon Boy. [Translation: Let's check the security cameras!]

"Arr, tha' be an excellent idea, BB!" said Foxy. The Animatronics all tried to grab the security tablet at once, then tried to look over Chica's shoulder when she was the one to grab it.

"Hey!" Chica cried. "Stop crowding me!" Everyone backed up to give her room. Chica searched through the cameras until she found Vincent.

"He's in the Prize Corner!" she cried.

The animatronics raced to the Prize Corner. The Music Box was still playing when they entered the room.

"MURDERER!" Golden Freddy yelled as the Animatronics charged. But Vincent pulled a small box with a red button out of a pack that he had beside him, and pressed the button. Immediately the animatronics could not move.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vincent cackled. "What you are experiencing is the effects of a little something I like to call the AnimatronicImmobilizer2000!" He set the box down and turned to the music box.

Just then, the music stopped, and the lid opened. The Marionette rose up and looked down at the scene before her in confusion. Vincent stared up at her in shock. He hadn't realized she was 11 feet tall-5.5 feet taller than he himself was!

 _This could be a problem,_ he thought.

"What's going on!?" the Marionette said in alarm. "Why aren't my children moving!?"

"Because I zapped them with my AnimatronicImobilizer2000! It locks the servos of all animatronics within 500 feet until the AnimatronicImobilizer is deactivated!" sneered Vincent. Then he realized something. "Hey! You're still moving! Why isn't it affecting you?"

"Because, you fool, I'm not an animatronic!" the Marionette snapped as she stepped out of her music box. She grabbed Vincent by the collar and lifted him up. "I'm a puppet! Now free my children so I can kill you!"

"Okay, okay!" cried Vincent. "The only way to deactivate the AnimatronicImmobilizer is with an app on my phone! Here let me..." He pulled out his cell phone and searched through it until he found what he was looking for. "Aha! Here it is!" He tapped an icon on the screen.

But instead of freeing the animatronics, a music box melody started playing. It was the same melody that played in the Marionette's music box. The Marionette gasped softly before dropping Vincent and collapsing on top of him.

"Hah! Tricked you!" crowed Vincent crawling out from underneath the Marionette. He stood up and did a little dance. "The only way to deactivate the AnimatronicImmobilizer is to press the button! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He then pulled some rope out of his pack and proceeded to tie the Marionette up. Then he carried the sleeping puppet out of the Pizzeria and stuffed her into the trunk of his car. He was about to close the trunk when he changed his mind and put his phone next to the Marionette.

"That should keep you calm while I take you away, girlie," he said shutting the trunk. Then he got in his car and drove off.

* * *

 **Part 2 Coming ASAP**

 **Read and Review, please! Thank you!**


End file.
